Nanowires, such as silicon nanowires, silica nanowires, zinc oxide nanowires, carbon nanotubes, etc., with quasi one-dimensional structure and unique electrical properties, are widely applied to electronic devices, field emission technology, biological medicine, hydrogen storage technology, and many other fields of research work.
As one type of nanowires, semiconducting single-walled carbon nanotube (s-SWCNT) is a promising material for next generation electronic and optoelectronic devices, due to its excellent properties such as high mobility and ballistic transport of charge carriers, high ON/OFF ratio, and direct bandgap electronic structure etc. These properties are primarily determined by s-SWCNT's bandgap and the Schottky barrier formed at the metal-SWCNT contact. Therefore, the precise control of the bandgap and Schottky barrier, is the greatest challenge for real device applications. To obtain SWCNTs with narrow bandgap distribution for device applications, it is important to develop an efficient and effective method for evaluating the bandgap distribution.
Thus, there is room for improvement within the art.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one present embodiment of the membrane electrode assembly and fuel cell using the same, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.